kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Disk Animals
is a support monster used by the Oni Kamen Rider, a kind of Shikigami that uses the soul of animals. It usually 'sleeps' as a silver disc, but when it is activated by the sound of a transformation devices, it transforms into a unique color and even into an animal figure. Each has a recording function (some types have its own recording style), and plays an active part in enemy searching and information gathering. Depending on the application, types such a hawks, wolves, monkeys and crabs can be used properly. Each has a dog-cat intelligence. Overview Produced mainly for purpose, the Disk Animals or are an advanced version of the that Oni had used in the past. The Disk Animals can switch between their " form" and " forms" like , and can turn at will. They record the noises made by Makamou and return to their master to reveal the monsters' location in the area. List of Disk Animals Basic= : One of the most used Disk Animals among the Oni. The falcon is light weight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weakness is that both its active and recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. It is also noted that among the Disk Animals, this is the only one proven to have a former Shikigami incarnation. Voiced in the Hyper Video special by Hiroshi Masuoka. Akanetaka1.jpg|Akane Taka (Disk form) Madder_Hawk.jpg|Akane Taka (Animal form) - Ruri Ōkami= : With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush and rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. It has a long active and recording time and is very durable. Voiced in the Hyper Video special by Bin Shimada. Ruriookami.jpg|Ruri Ōkami (Disk form) 002main_(1).jpg|Ruri Ōkami (Animal form) - Kogane Ōkami= : The upgraded version of Ruri Ōkami. Koganeookami.jpg|Kogane Ōkami (Disk form) 011main_(1).jpg|Kogane Ōkami (Animal form) - S.I.C.= Toki's S.I.C. figures is packaged with two version of Ruri Ōkami, Ruri Ōkami - White (ルリオオカミ (白) "Lapis Wolf (White)") and Ruri Ōkami - Black (ルリオオカミ (黒) "Lapis Wolf (Black)"). ruriookami_blackwhite1.jpg|Ruri Ōkami - White and Black (Disk form, S.I.C. version) ruriookami_blackwhite2.jpg|Ruri Ōkami - White and Black (Animal form, S.I.C. version) }} - Ryoku Ōzaru= : This Disk Animal has the special function of video recording images and sound due to its high intelligence. It is acrobatic and suited for swinging through branches in forested areas. It is very strong and can deliver powerful punches. Because of this, it can also guard and protect victims from danger. Ryokuoozaru.jpg|Ryoku Ōzaru (Disk form) 003main.jpg|Ryoku Ōzaru (Animal form) - Kihada Gani= : This Disk Animal is best for recording both above and below water and is suited for travel in wet areas or underwater. Its large pincer claw is strong enough to cut a steel cable and can turn into a drill that can bore through a concrete wall. Its durable design can withstand falling rocks or powerful water currents. yellowgani.jpg|Kihada Gani (Disk form) 004main.jpg|Kihada Gani (Animal form) - Nibi-iro Hebi= : This Disk Animal is capable of amphibious travel and can record underwater. Because of its design its recording abilities is shorter than other Disk Animals. It is best suited for small, tight areas it can move through with its slender body. It is also able to tightly coil around enemies and tightly squeeze them. Because of this it can be used as handcuffs or a rod. It also has a dangerous bite for attacking Makamou. Nibiirohebi.jpg|Nibi-iro Hebi (Disk form) Dark_Grey_Snake.jpg|Nibi-iro Hebi (Animal form) - Kiaka Shishi= : This Disk Animal capable of video recording and has a very long activity and recording time. It is best suited for travelling through dense brush and rugged terrain. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking. Voiced in the Hyper Video special by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo. Kiakashishi.jpg|Kiaka Shishi (Disk form) Orange_Lion.jpg|Kiaka Shishi (Animal form) - Asagi Washi= : An updated version of the Akane Taka. It has greater activity and recording time as well as the ability to record videos. Because of its higher intelligence, it is capable of organizing attack formations with a group of Disk Animals. It attacks with its sharp wings. Asagiwashi.jpg|Asagi Washi (Disk form) Light_Blue_Eagle.jpg|Asagi Washi (Animal form) - Seiji Gaeru= *'Alias:' Frog-type Onshikigami *'Disk form:' Diameter 125mm (Common) *'Animal form:' **'Total height:' 90mm **'Total length:' 120mm *'Weight:' 42 grams *'Maximum traveling speed:' **'Land speed:' 55km **'Underwater:'23 knots miles per hour *'Continuous operation time:' 132 hours *'Maximum recordable capacity:' 120 hours is a Onshikigami using the soul of a frog, and it transforms from a celadon-colored disc into a frog-like shape. Disk Animal functions best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly Mach 1. When used underwater battles, this Disk Animal can slice almost anything in half within a matter of seconds. Excellent in jumping ability. Voiced in the Hyper Video special by Taiki Matsuno. Seijigaeru.jpg|Seiji Gaeru (Disk form) Celadon_Frog.jpg|Seiji Gaeru (Animal form) - }} |-| Armed= These are stronger versions of Hibiki's Disk Animals. They come to him only when he is in Armed Form. They all have the same black and red coloring, unlike basic Disk Animals which are multi-colored. - Kabuto Ōzaru= Kabuto Ōzaru (兜大猿 "Shell Ape"): Upgraded version of Ryoku Ōzaru. Kabutooozaru.jpg|Kabuto Ōzaru (Disk form) 013main.jpg|Kabuto Ōzaru (Animal form) - Yoroi Gani= Yoroi Gani (鎧蟹 "Armor Crab"): Upgraded version of Kihada Gani. Yoroigani.jpg|Yoroi Gani (Disk form) 012main.jpg|Yoroi Gani (Animal form) }} Karakuri Animals In Sengoku period, Oni were assist by Karakuri Animal (カラクリ動物 Karakuri Dōbutsu). While only appearing in the movie, it can be considered the precursor to modern Disk Animals and were made before the series started. Unlike the modern Disk Animals, however, they can also grow in size to better fight Makamou. Akane Taka= Akane Taka (茜鷹 "Madder Hawk"): Hibiki's Karakuri Animal that were summon to fight Keshizumi Karasu owned by Kabuki. An Onshikigami with the soul of hawk. It has a shape similar to that of a modern Akane Taka. Fight not only with wing cutters but also with beak. Akanetaka_Movie.png|Akanetaka (Animal form) |-| Iwabeni Shishi= Iwabeni Shishi (岩紅獅子 "Rock Crimson Lion"): An Onshikigami with the soul of lion. Its master is unknown, it likes free action and uses sharp fangs as a weapon. It came from an unseen place to assist Kamen Rider Hibiki. Rockcrimsonlion.jpg|Iwabeni Shishi (Disk form) Iwabenishishi.jpg|Iwabeni Shishi (Animal form) |-| Shironeri Ōzaru= Shironeri Ōzaru (白練大猿 "Snow White Ape"): Hibiki's Karakuri Animal that were used during the battle with Orochi. An Onshikigami with the soul of white monkey that is believed to have lived for over 100 years. It has higher intelligence than other Karakuri Animals, and combines power and fighting ability. Snowwhiteape.jpg|Shironeri Ōzaru (Disk form) Shironeriōzaru.jpg|Shironeri Ōzaru (Animal form) |-| Keshizumi Karasu= Keshizumi Karasu (消炭鴉 "Charcoal Gray Crow"): Kabuki's Disk Animals that were used by Kabuki to fight Hibiki's Akane Taka. An Onshikigami with the soul of crow. He uses his sharp eyebrows and his claws as his weapon and is good at sky-descent attacks. Charcoalgraycrow.jpg|Keshizumi Karasu (Disk form) Keshizumigarasu.jpg|Keshizumi Karasu (Animal form) Notes *These are the first Support Robots in Kamen Rider history. *In Eternal Bonds, Midori introduces an Armed Cobra disk to Tsutomu. *While unconventional, Hibiki also created a fusion between Light Blue Eagle and Madder Hawk to fix a recorded image. *When Hibiki transforms into Armed Hibiki, all eight base Disk animals fuse with him. **His shoulders, upper arms, and chest fuse with Akane Taka. **His forearms fuse with Asagi Washi. **His ankles fuse with Seiji Gaeru. **His shins fuse with Nibi-iro Hebi and Ruri Ōkami. **His knees fuse with Kihada Gani. **His thighs fuse with Ryoku Ōzaru and Kiaka Shishi. Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Support Robots Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Hibiki)